Everybody Needs Somebody
by AskingAlexandra13
Summary: Dean Winchester comes from a rich background, but doesn't socialize much because of it. Castiel is the new kid in town with a weird name and even weirder parents. It has everyone freaking out because Dean takes a quick shine to the new kid. (High school au)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Dean walked out of the highschool, Oakley glasses on his face and his black jacket collar upturned. The sun beamed down on his face and the cool air nipped at his face. Everyone was staring at him as he passed by, like normal. He walked up the stairs and made his way to the parking lot where his '67 Impala awaited him. He was walking through the parking lot when he saw three people that he recognized as his classmates trying to gang up on a kid he hadn't seen before. Which was weird, the kid had bright blue eyes that contrasted against his pale skin and black hair. He would remember seeing a face like that around.

"Hey!," Dean called out, anger in his tone, "Leave the friggin' dude alone."

"Why don't you make us?," one of them called out.

"Yeah, why don't you make us?," a shorter one snorted.

"I-I'm fine," the kid they were beating up huffed out as he doubled over.

"He's too big of a sissy," the last one laughed out, "A big, rich sissy."

Dean took his glasses off of his face and took off his coat, sitting it on a nearby car. He was cladded in a black t-shirt underneath that went well with his blue jeans and the combat boots he always wore. He walked up to the three bullies, "Now, who called me a sissy?"

A guy named Steven stepped forward, "I did, now what are you going to do about it?"

Dean looked down, the guys started laughing, before he hauled his arm back and punched Steven in the face, knocking him on his back. From there he kneed the one that was on the right in the stomach before he swept his feet out from under him. The third one tried to grab Dean from behind, but he flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Steven jumped up and swung at Dean, Dean grabbed his arm, punched him, then twisted his arm around and kicked him in the butt, sending him to the ground again as one of the other ones jumped up and ran.

"Had enough?," Dean asked, a sarcastic smile playing across his features, "'Cause I really have more important things to do than beat your guy's ass all day."

Both guys who were left got up, Steven wiped his mouth off where some blood trickled out on his lip, "This ain't over, Winchester," the turned an ran away.

Dean went over to the one they were picking on, "You okay?," he asked, a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," the kid said, standing up tall again, staring Dean in the face.

Dean's emerald green eyes stared into the other's intensely blue eyes that had already starten to blacken, "You don't look alright, nice shiner ya got there." He went over and put his coat back on and grabbed his sunglasses, the jacket screamed 'rich snob' but he was far from it. He didn't enjoy being snobbish, he mostly kept to himself and didn't associate with many people. Although people tried to talk to him, he'd occasionally strike up conversations, but he didn't have any real friends. They all only liked him because of his money and the things he had. Dean didn't want to be exploited.

"I'm fine, other than that," he said, "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem, my name's Dean," he offered out his hand.

"My name's Castiel," he said, grabbing Dean's hand and shaking it.

"Castiel...well, that's a different name," Dean said, "Not that that's a bad thing. Need a ride?"

"It is a Biblical name," Castiel said and nodded, "But I wouldn't mind a ride, those jerks might still be out there."

"Well, c'mon," he said with a friendly smile as he showed the way to his car.

Dean's car was the only older one in the parking lot, everyone else drove newer cars. Sure, they were cool, but he prefered his Baby over all of those. Nothing could be the classics, and nothing ever would.

The two got into the car and closed the door behind them. "Hey, I gotta wait for my lil brother, if that's cool. He should be out any minute," Dean told Castiel.

"Yeah, that's fine," Castiel said as he nodded.

They sat in silence for a few mminutes as Dean checked his cell phone, mostly to see the messages from Sam. That's the only person he ever text, besides his dad, that seemed like the only way they ever communicated. His dad was a busy person, he made weapons for a living. But it was whatever, Dean and Sam had each other at least. Dean had basically raised Sam since they were kids because their mom had died in a nursery fire when Sam was a baby, and their dad was too busy to pay attention to them. The two of them were inseparable.

Dean looked over at Castiel, "So, Castiel...I'm gonna call you Cas, if that's okay? How long have you lived here, Cas?"

Castiel looked back at Dean, "Yeah, that's fine, I like that. I just moved here, my family needed a fresh start, I suppose."

Dean nodded, "Well...New places are always fun," he said, kind of sarcastically.

"Not really," Cas said, "I don't fit in here just as I didn't fit in, in my last town."

"Hey, don't let those jerks get to you," Dean said, "I'd say it's not that bad here, but I don't really know anyone either. They're all...I dunno how to put it. Greedy?"

Cas looked over at Dean, "They try taking stuff from you?"

He shrugged, "Kinda, it's more like just 'cause my parents are rich, they try to be friends with me."

Castitel nodded, "Oh, I don't see why money has to do with anything."

"Money has to do with everything, everywhere, appearently," Dean sighed, "It makes the world go round, or so I've been told."

"You're unhappy?," Cas asked with a tilt of the head and a confused look.

"I guess you ca-," Dean got cut off by the sound of a car door opening.

"Hey Dean I-," Sam stopped, "Oh...who's this?"

"Sam, this is Cas, Cas, this is Sam," Dean introduced the two as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Castiel told him with a small smile and a nodd.

"Nice to meet you too," Sam said, climbing into the back of the car.

"So, where ya wanna go, Cas?," Dean asked, "You can either go home, or come hang out with us somewhere?"

"I should really be getting home," Castiel said, "My parents..."

Dean nodded, "That's alright, but you better clear your schedule, 'cause you're gonna hang out with us sometime."

Dean started the car and was off in an instant to drop Cas off, following his directions on how to get home. Castiel really wanted to hang out with the two brothers, but his parents would freak out on him. By parents, he meant his mom and his step father, whom she had married after Cas's father disappeared. They were very strict and very religous, sometimes on the boarderline of abusive with it. Especially since Castiel was _different_ , he was gay, and that was wrong according to their beliefs. That's one of the reasons they moved towns, so he could get a fresh start and go to a public school like everyone else, maybe then he would straighten out, no pun intended.

Dean finally found Castiel's house, it was a small house with a white picket fence around it. Angel statues and crosses littered the yard and porch. He could tell that they were definetly religious.

"Thank you again, especially for the ride," Cas said as he opened the car door.

"You're welcome," Dean said, "See ya later."

"Bye, Cas!," Sam said from the back and waved, climbing up front with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Out

Dean went to school the next day and everything seemed to wiz by him. Class after class, he did nothing but listen to music and not pay attention, his thoughts were preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about Castiel, he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he had never had any good friends besides his brother, or perhaps it was because he hadn't judge him for his parents being rich. He hadn't seen Cas all day, and that made him kind of disappointed, he wanted to get to know the kid more.

The final bell of the day rang, Dean hadn't even been sure if he had any classes with him or not, he spent all day not paying attention. Maybe he had missed him somehow. Dean walked down the steps next to the front office, that's when he saw him sitting inside the office in some chairs. Dean walked in and sat down next to Cas, startling him.

"I was wonderin' if you were here today," Dean said, looking around the room. There were stupid posters about bullying, safety, and anti-sickness posters hung up all around the walls.

"Yeah, they had me in here for class today," Cas admitted, "My parents didn't want that guy to beat me up again."

Dean nodded, "Well, as long as I'm around, he ain't gonna touch you. No one will."

Cas raised an eyebrow, "Why are you doing this, Dean? I am sure you have other things to do than defend me,"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe I like ya, man. You seem pretty cool, plus you're new here. It ain't fair they're pickin' on you. Hey, my brother and I are goin' to the mall, wanna come with?"

Cas thought about it for a minute with furrowed eyebrows, "Uhm...yeah," he nodded with a slight smile.

The two left the school and made their way to the car, this time without any problem like yesterday. Thankfully they were met by Sam, so they didn't have to wait for him to get out today. The three of them climbed into the car, Sam sat in back and Cas sat up fronrt with Dean. Dean started the car and they were off towards the mall, listening to Metallica, cranked up. Dean was jamming along to it, not saying much and Sam was sitting in the back, watching the world pass by the car in a flash. Cas, on the other hand, was awkwardly sitting in the front, toying with the bottom of his blue dress shirt that hung down a bit from his sweater vest he had on.

10 minutes and three songs later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the mall. Dean found a parking spot up front and they all got out, he made sure all the doors were locked from the inside beefore shutting his door and locking it with the key. They made their way inside the mall and through the doors.

"Arcade?," Sam asked, his puppy dogs eyes really laying into Dean.

Dean shook his head, "You can stop it with the eyes, that's where we were goin," he ruffled Sam's hair.

"I have never been to an arcade before," Cas told the two brothers, looking kind of embarassed.

"Really?," Sam asked, "Why not? Everyone's been to an arcade before...haven't they?"

"Sam, leave him alone," Dean said, "Not everyone has been to one."

"My parents do not believe in it," Cas said, "They haven't let me do a lot of things because of their religion."

They walked down the giant hall-like area, past all of the stores, until they made it to the arcade. Sam ran in and used his credit card to get tokens and he ran off to do his own thing. Their dad gave both Sam and Dean a credit card to use for things like this, any big purchases went through him or the guy in charge of the finances.

"You want to get some tokens to play somethin'?," Dean asked the other kid.

Cas shook his head, "No, I don't have any money for it."

"So? I'll get them for you," Dean told him, shrugging.

"I can't ask you to do that for me," Cas said, he would feel too bad if the other spent money on him. It bothered him when people bought him stuff, that was probably due to the fact he couldn't pay it back. His parents didn't give him any money and wouldn't let him get a job.

"That's a good thing you ain't askin' me," Dean said, pulling out his wallet and getting tokens for him and Cas. He got 20 dollars worth and split it between the two of them, Cas took them, although he still protested it.

They played a few fighting games against each other, racing car games, and anything else Cas thought looked cool. Dean won a stuffed bear from one of the claw machines, and Cas won the AC/DC Rock or Bust cd from another machine, by accident. The two exchanged the bear and the cd, Cas was trying not to blush and Dean pursed his lips, trying not to smile. The two met up with Sam and the three of them went to the food court to get pretzels.

People from school were there, and some of them stared and whispered to each other, making Cas a bit nervous. Dean and Sam seemed to ignore it, they were used to it and didn't care. They all got their food and sat down at a table, laughing, joking, and having a good time. Castiel was still a bit nervous with people who would walk by and stare at them. He had always been a 'in the shadows' type of guy, so this made him self conscious.

After they finished their pretzels, they all went out and got into the car.

"Whatcha guys wanna do now?," Dean asked, looking at Cas and Sam both.

"I don't know," Sam said, and Cas just shrugged, he was new in town and didn't know much of anything.

"We could go back home and watch movies?," Sam suggested, he wanted to go back home.

"You okay with that, Cas?," Dean asked him, making sure it would be something he wanted to do.

"Uh, if you two want to, I don't care," he said.

That'ts when they headed back towards the Winchester's house. Well, it was more like a large mansion, it was the biggest house in town. They drove for 15 minutes before they finally reached the gated driveway leading up to their house. The gaurd at the gate opened it and let the familliar black car pass, and then shut the gate behind them. They followed the driveway, lined with trees, up to the house, where they had a circle drive with a fountain in the middle of it, and two paved roads on either side that seemed to lead around the house. Dean took the road on the right and followed it back to a tuck under garage behind the house. The garage door opened and Dean pulled the car in, and Castiel was in awe. The garage was about the side of his house, it seemed. It was filled with machines and tools, Cas wondered if Dean was into mechanics or if it was just there incase.

He parked the car and turned it off, taking out the key. All three of them got out and shut the door before walking, single file, up a flight of stairs that lead upwards and into another door. Everyone walked through the door and into a small room that wouldn't have fit all of them together. When they opened the other door, they stepped into what Cas suspected to be Dean's bedroom. It seemed simple enough, a bed, dresser, and closet. He also had a lot of AC/DC, Metallica, and car posters hung up all around the room, and there was a rather large stero system with two speakers in two opposite corners of the room hung up on the wall. They walked through the room and into a hallway and a few doors down the hall, into a giant home theater. It amazed Cas, he had never seen anything like it.

They made popcorn in the popcorn maker, grabbed sodas out of the refridgerator, and candy from the cabinets while they debated on what movie to watch first. They decided to start with Stalag 17 as they grabbed popcorn and sat down on the theater bench chairs that reclined their feet and began the movie.


	3. Chapter 3: Meaningful Accident

The night wore on as they watched a few more movies, and one by one they fell asleep. The next morning they woke up, and at some point Dean had slumped over and cuddled up to Cas and Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean. Sam woke up first and rubbed his eyes, looking over, he snickered quietly before taking a picture of it. Then, Sam woke Dean up, shaking him lightly as Dean blinked his eyes open. "Wh-what?," he mumbled and realized his pillow was breathing. Cas had woken up, too. The two sat up and looked slightly embarassed and wouldn't make eye contact with each other.

"We're late for school," Sam said, annoyed tone in his voice as he got up. "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll meet you in the car?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, okay. Wait...breakfast first?"

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face, "No, don't think so. We're late enough, Dean."

Dean grumbled and sighed and finally looked over at Cas as Sam left the room, "Uh..."

Cas looked down, "Sorry about last night..."

Dean looked down as well, "It's...Yeah, me too..."

They looked up and made eye contact and just stared at each other for a moment.

"I think I have some clothes that'll fit you, c'mon," he said, getting up and helping Cas up. Cas followed the other boy down the hall and into his room and they shut the door behind them. Dean went over to his closet and went through his clothes, he had an abundance of black and white t-shirts, plaid shirts, and band shirts, along with some dressier clothes he wore when he felt up to it. The Winchester picked out a black and red plaid shirt to go over the AC/DC shirt Cas gave him last night, and a blue plaid shirt for Castiel. "This okay?," he asked, holding it up. "Yeah, it's fine," Cas said, smiling a bit as Dean handed it and a white t-shirt over. Cas stood there awkwardly for a minute as Dean took off his shirt, exposing his skin. He had an anti posession symbol tattoo on his chest, and what looked like a giant burn scar on his upper left arm that the sleeve of a shirt could mostly hide. Dean felt Cas staring at him, "I got it when my mother died," he said, shrugging his t-shirt on. "Sam's nursery caught on fire when he was a baby, I was five years old. I ran up the stairs and climbed the crib to get him out, a piece of ceilin fell down on my arm and it burnt my arm before I could push it off. Got Sam out alive though." Cas started undressing himself and he felt awful about staring at Dean's scar now. "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said quietly. Dean shrugged, "Don't worry 'bout it." Though if it had been anyone else, he would've probably made a snarky comment and not told them the story behind it.

Cas put on his t-shirt then the plaid shirt and his face went white. "Oh my, I'm going to be in so much trouble," the boy said, as he started to wake up and think more. "Why?," Dean asked, quizzical face as he put his plaid shirt on but didn't button it. "My parents...they are very strict, they are going to kill me," he told Dean. "Well, tell them they can call and talk to me, it was an accident that we all fell asleep," Dean said. "They will not care, they never care," Cas said the last part quietly as he put his plaid shirt on. Dean changed jeans and gave Cas a pair to wear, they fit him well, which surprised Dean.

They made their way down the stairs as Dean put on his signature jacket and sunglasses, they climbed into the car where Sam was waiting in the back seat.

Dean pulled out of the garage, shut the door, then they were on the way to the school.

It was a mostly quiet car ride, except for the classic rock music playing on the radio. The traffic was almost non-existant and they dropped Sam off in no time and managed to get to the high school in no time at all. Walking in, they saw police officers in the office and knew it wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

Castiel's face fell, he knew why the police had been there. One of the ladies from the office noticed them and hurried out, "Hey! You're Castiel Novak, right?" Cas nodded, "Yes," he was obviously shy and kind of scared. She looked at Dean, "You two need to come into the office." Dean looked annoyed at the lady, he never needed to do anything. "C'mon, man, let's get this over with," Dean sighed as they walked into the office. The police officers turned, "Are you Castiel Novak?," officer Scott asked. The kid just nodded, not making eye contact, the other police officer, Officer Campbell, looked over at Dean, "What're you doing in here, Dean?" Dean shrugged, "Cas was with me, she said I _had_ to come in here." It wasn't like he would let his new friend face this alone, though. "Where were your whereabouts last night, kid?," Officer Scott asked. "I-I," Cas's words seemed to fail him. "What part of 'he was with me' does no one understand?," Dean said. Cas just nodded in agreement to what Dean has said. "We went back to the house with Sam and watched movies, we accidentally fell asleep," the Winchester explained to them. Campbell just nodded, "I believe you, but his parents put out a missing child's report out on him this morning. We'll notify them he's been found, but you gotta go home after school, okay kid?" Cas just nodded, "Yes I-I will," he said quietly. "Hey, it ain't no big deal, man, it's okay," Dean said to him as they walked out of the office.

"I am going to be dead," Castiel said, flatly and without tone to his voice. "It'll be fine, man," Dean tried to reassure him, "I'll take you home after school and explain it to them, okay?" Cas shook his head, "It will not matter, they don't care." Dean sighed, he would still try, though.

The two walked to class and the day pretty much went by in a fast blurr. One minute they had just arrived, the next the last bell of the day rang and it was time for them to go home. Cas met the elder Winchester outside by the trees and they walked over to the car in silence. Thankfully, today they had been pretty much the first ones out and made it to the car with no problem. They waited there for a bit before Sam had text him, finally.

 _[text to: Dee] I'm going to stay after until 3:30 or 4, I have to make up a test. Sorry_

 _[text to: Sammy] It's okay, I have to run Cas home anyways, he's sorta in trouble. See ya later, call me when you're done_

He put his phone in his pocket and started the car, "Well, Sam's gotta stay, so we'll just take you home." Cas just nodded, not saying anything, he looked emotionless. Dean didn't push him to speak or anything as they started the silent drive to his house. Time seemed to pass slowly, and Cas grew more nervous as they approached his street. Dean reached over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it'll be okay. It's not the end of the world." Cas looked over at him, "It seems like my world is coming to an end." They arrived at his house and Dean parked, turning the car off. Cas slowly got out of the car and grabbed his book bag, Dean got out and walked around to the other side of the car and walked with Cas up to the porch.

They were met by someone opening the door, a shorter man with light brown hair and mischievous honey coloured eyes met them at the door. "Hey, kiddo," he grinned. Castiel froze as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Gabriel..." Behind him, a man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out as they shut the door behind them. "Michael? What is it a family reunion?," Cas frowned. "Castiel. What do you think you're doing? You can't just r-," Michael was cut off by Gabriel, "Hey! Cool it, it was an accident, didn't you hear the cop?" Michael shrugged, "So, he needs to think about his actions before they end up kicking him out or sending him away." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "That would never happen, he knows how to get ahold of us." Dean stood there, awkwardly. Castiel turned to him, "Dean, these are two of my brothers...Gabriel and Michael." The two of them turned to Dean, Gabriel smiled and Michael was just serious. "Well, Dean-o, you the one our little brother _accidentally_ stayed with? Well, I can see why," he smirked. Cas looked embarassed and shook his head, "Stop it!" Dean shrugged, "Oh yeah, you know it," he winked, sarcastically. Cas looked horrified at the situation and tried to shrink down, even Michael grinned at the whole thing, and he hardly ever smiled a bit. "Come on, let's go face the music, Cas," Gabriel told him putting his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing him home, Dean," Michael said. Cas smiled at Dean, giving a silent thanks as they went into the house and Dean walked back to the car.

He wasn't sure what he should think of his brothers, he could only imagine his parents. Dean got into the car and started off towards his house, he wanted to grab something to eat before picking Sam up later, plus he still had time. Dean chewed on his lip, thinking about how he woke up this morning. The way the Winchester slept, he wasn't the cuddely type, in fact he normally woke up if someone was right there. But, he actually ended up sleeping on Castiel. He sighed and turned up his radio and, which seemed to be the story of his life. sung along to _Until it Sleeps_ by _Metallica_. Soon enough, he was pulling back into his garage. Walking up the stairs, he made his way to his room and noticed Cas had forgotten his clothes. Dean sat down on his bed, the shirt still smelled like him. The Winchester laid back and put the shirt up on his pillow and just thought about everything. Soon enough, he was lulled to a peacful, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Dean woke up and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was 5:30. "Shit," he mumbled and looked through all of the messages and missed calls from Sam.

 _[Text From: Sammy] I'm done call me, jerk_

 _[Text From: Sammy] Dee, this isn't funny come on._

 _[Text From: Sammy] I've waited 20 minutes, I'm going to walk home_

 _[Text From: Sammy] Call me if you get these before I get home_

 _[Text From: Sammy] Dean, I'm being followed by a group of guys..._

 _[Text From: Sammy] They're getting closer, there's 3 of them, hopefully it's just a coincidence_

That was the last message Dean had gotten from Sam, he looked over at the man who knocked and opened the door. He was the "butler" although they didn't call him that. "What is it?," Dean asked, getting up and getting ready to go find Sam. "It's Sam...he never came home and I just got a call, he's in the hospital, you need to go," Logan told him. He was out the door and ran down the steps to his car and got in. Dean broke several speeding limits, and surprisingly he didn't run any red lights, they were all green. It was like if the world knew he wasn't going to stop until he was at the hospital with Sam.

The long, excruciating car ride soon came to an end as he pulled into the hospital. Parking, he grabbed his keys and sprinted into the desk. "Sam W-Winchester," he huffed, hoping she understood the rest. "Sam...," she typed it in on the computer, "Are you family?" Dean nodded and had a 'no duh' look on his face. "Yeah, I'm his freakin' brother, now where is he?" She nodded, "He was taken into surgery, he will be in room 123, I can send a doctor in to tell you more on his condition. Where's your father?" He shrugged, "Hell if I know, lady, he's busy, which way is 123?" She pointed and Dean walked quickly towards the hallway. It was halfway down on the right, he went in and paced, unable to sit still, worried about his brother. Finally, a doctor came in with a clipboard. "Are you...Dean Winchester?," he asked. Dean nodded, "Yeah, I am. How's my brother." The doctor looked at Dean, "I think you should sit down.." Dean looked at at the doctor, "Just tell me about my FRIGGIN BOTHER! What's wrong with you people?" The Doctor sighed, "Sam has...he has a broken left wrist, three cracked ribs, his head was split open, a black eye, a cut above his eye, and a swollen, cut lip, along with a lot of bruising and some other minor cuts," he read off the clip board. "We had to do surgery on his wrist to reconstruct it, he's getting a cast put on. He has staples in his head, other than that, he should heal up nicely." Dean listened and as he spoke, he got more and more agitated, "How did this happen?," his voice was low and dangerous. The doctor was reluctant to tell him, but he had to, "Sam was attacked by a group of people...He's out of surgery and will be brought here in about 5 minutes." Dean just nodded, too angry to speak, but he wasn't sure if he was angry at himself or the "group."

He waited and waited and waited, finally they wheeled Sam's bed into the room, he was asleep. They had him hooked up to a heart monitor and an iv for fluids. Dean pulled a chair up after everyone left and sat there next to Sam. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, still no sign of their dad, he was probably on the other side of the world. Dean sat there, plotting his next move, but he wouldn't dare leave Sam alone and all by himself.

Sam soon stirred in his sleep, and slowly he woke up, groaning. "D-Dee," he mumbled obviously feeling pain. "Sammy, it's okay," Dean said, standing up, grabbing his good hand carefully. "It's okay, I'm here." Sam looked up at Dean as best as he could, "I-I tried to fight them off, but there was three of them." It broke Dean's heart to hear that, he leaned down a bit. "Hey, it's okay baby boy," Dean said softly, "It's not your fault, you tried. I should be the one appologizing, I wasn't there for you like I should've been." Sam closed his eyes, "Nono, 't's okay," he mumbled, "Shoulda waited." The doctor came in and gave him a shot of pain medication to help. "It's okay, Sam. I shoulda waited on you, it's my fault, now get some rest, you have some healin' to do," he smiled a bit and Sam nodded a little before sitting down again, this time closer, so he could still have his hand on Sam's.

Dean sat there and eventually fell asleep, head slumped over, but he never left go of his brother's hand, afraid something might happen to him if he let go. He woke up to the phone ringing. He sleepily answered it, "Hello?" There was a bit of noise on the other before someone spoke, "Hey, Dean. How's Sam?" Dean sighed, "He's sleepin' right now, but he ain't so hot. Where are you?" John sighed, "In London on a buisness meetin, I'm gonna try to get back as soon as I can." Dean laughed, sarcastically, "Yeah right. You're never here for us, especially when we need it. Do yourself a favour an' just don't come back. It's not like we ever see you anyways." There was silence on the other end, Dean had thought maybe his dad hung up. Finally, he spoke up, "Hey. That ain't fair, Dean. You know I'm a busy man an' I try to make time for you, as much as possible. I'm only one guy," John sounded a bit hurt, but Dean didn't care. "You know what ain't fair? Us not seeing you in over three months. You not bein' here for your son when he's in the hospital. You. Not. Bein'. There." John seemed even more upset at those comments, "It has...it has been three months, hasn't it? Dean...I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, both of you. I'll try to get on the next flight there." Dean laughed, "Save it, I'll believe it when I see it." He hung up and went back to watching over Sam, it was 4 am and he was exhausted. It wasn't much longer until Dean finally fell back asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wait

When Dean woke up, Sam was awake and his bed was in the sitting position and he was eating breakfast. "Hey Dean," he mumbled, mouthful of pancakes. "Hey, kiddo," Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up, "How're you doin'?" Sam shrugged and winced a bit, "I hurt, but the doctor said it'll go away and gave me some pain pills and a prescription for some." Dean nodded, it was understandable that he hurt, he looked like he had just went a few rounds with a pro boxer or something. "What happened?," the eldest Winchester asked his little brother, "Who did it?" Sam looked at Dean, one of his eyes were slightly swollen and blackened with a cut above it, but besides the split lip, nothing else was wrong with his face. "I was walking home and these three guys started following me and I ran," Sam said, "They chased after me and one of them tackled me. I tried to fight back, but only managed to get a few hits in before the three of them held me down and started beating me, I struggled so hard one of them broke my wrist trying to hold me down...I heard one say something about you before they slammed my head back and everything went black." His voice got quiet as a few tears slid out of his eyes, "I thought I was dead, Dean. I was so scared..." Dean got up and hugged Sam, carefully, as to not hurt his ribs even more. "It's okay Sam, I should've been there, it was my fault," he said softly, stroking his brother's hair soothingly. Sam held onto Dean, the cast pressing kind of tightly into Dean's side, like Sam didn't want to let him go.

Eventually Sam collected himself and let go, Dean sat back down. He knew who had done it, and he was beyond pissed. _That motherfucker thinks he can do this?_ , Dean thought to himself, _I'll fucking show him and his little friends._ Sam frowned, "Dean, you're shaking...," he said, voice full of worry, which was ironic. Dean should be the one worried about him. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking badly, he had barely noticed, he was so angry. "I'm okay, Sammy," Dean assured, a soft tone but there was the hint of something more in his voice. Sam sighed, knowing it wasn't any use in arguing with Dean over this.

The day went on as normal as it could be for a hospital stay. They made sure everything was going okay with Sam and that he was hydrated before discharging him later in the afternoon. Dean took him home in the Impala, along with the wheelchhair the hospital gave them because Dean insisted on it. They went home, got settled in, and lounged around all day just taking it easy, especially for Sam's sake. John had finally came home, but that was shortly lived, as he checked on Sam and spent a few hours with them before leaving again, like Dean expected.

They remained at home, relaxing, for a few weeks while Sam rested up, neither one really left the house, they'd go up to the roof to get sunshine, but they didn't actually leave or bother with school. Dean thought about Castiel a lot, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sam. But after those two weeks were up, Sam felt way better than he did. He could move decently, his cut above his eye and his lip healed, and his black eye was almost gone, except for a yellowish colouring around it. It still hurt him to do certain things because his ribs weren't all the way healed yet, but he was happy to just be up and mobile. He would be even happier to get the blue cast off his wrist, but Sam knew that'd be a bit longer.

Sam finally felt like going back to school one morning after he started going stir-crazy in the house.

"Fine, go get dressed," Dean mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he got up and called down to the kitchen for breakfast since they didn't have much time. He threw on a white tshirt with a dark blue and black plaid shirt on top with jeans. Sam dressed in a red tshirt and jeans, not able to put on an overshirt comfortably due to his cast. The two brothers met in the dining room for breakfast of pancakes and bacon, eating in silence. When they were finished, they grab their bags and went to the Impala and headed off to school.

When they arrived, Dean looked over at Sam and bit his lip before sighing. "Hey, be careful, Sam. I love you...bitch," he told his younger brother. Sam looked worried, "I will, love you too, jerk. See you after class," he got out. Sam never heard Dean tell him he loved him like that, and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Dean just smiled and got out, locking his car and making his way inside his own school, regrettably. People kept staring at him and avoiding him as he walked, a cold look was splayed across his face. He made his way to his math class and sat in the back in his normal spot. A few minutes later, Castiel came in and sat down next to him in his normal spot.

"Dean, are you okay? Is Sam okay?," Cas asked in a worried tone, he had been worried sick about the Winchester brothers. They were his first friends he's mad since moving, and even then he barely had any friends.

"Yeah, just peachy," Dean said in a low tone, sighing, "I'm gonna rip that fucking guy's lungs out for hurtin' Sam."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "What guy? Is Sam doing okay though?"

"Stephen and his idiots," Dean growled, the conversation was quiet, "Yeah, he's fine now. Got staples in his head, a broken wrist, cracked ribs, black eye, and some cuts and bruises."

Castiel just shook his head, "Dean...I'm so sorry..."

The bell rang and class began, Dean remained quiet the whole time. Castiel felt terrible and wished he could make it all better, he remained quiet too. The Novak kid had feared something terrible had happened when he didn't see Dean the next day in class. Then he heard the nasty rumours and hoped Sam was okay and not seriously injured. He had almost driven himself crazy wanting to talk to Dean and check on them, but somehow he managed to keep himself sane.


	7. Chapter 7: Spontaneous

The day went on like normal, only Dean wasn't his usual self. He hardly talked to Castiel, even though the other boy never left his mind while he stayed by Sam's side. Dean just had a lot on his mind and was contemplating certain things that were about to happen.

It was almost the last block of the day when Cas had enough. He caught Dean by the arm and drug him to the bathrooms to not get yelled at for standing there talking by teachers and so the two could be alone.

"Dean...Have I upset you? You haven't say anything all day, really...," Castiel started, "I am sorry about Sam, and if you think it's my fault then tell me."

Dean looked a bit hurt, "No, you haven't upset me and it ain't your fault," he sighed. "I just...I dunno, Cas. That dick ain't gettin' away with hurtin' my little brother and I've been in a kinda sour mood 'cause of it."

Cas looked down for a moment, half expecting Dean to say it was somehow his fault. That's why he looked so shocked when Dean said otherwise as he looked him in the eyes. Dean just smiled a bit, knowing he had been an unintentional dick today and gave the other a tight hug. This prompted Castiel's cheeks to heat up like bright red tomatoes. When the Winchester let go, he just smiled as the other tried to hide his face. Dean put two fingers under the other's chin and lifted it up, "It's okay, and I'm sorry."

Castiel isn't quite sure what came over him, as he was never this straight-forward as he wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him in the heated moment. Dean gasped as he ended up with his back pressed against the wall while locking lips with the other boy. When it broke, Castiel's pupils were slightly dialated and he sucked in a breath. They stared at each other, it was a make it or break it moment. They both chose to make it as they stepped towards each other, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as Castiel wrapped his around Dean's neck. It began with their lips intertwined, full of love and passion. The next thing either of them knows, they're grinding against each other, tugging hair, and making their way towards one of the bathroom stalls. Castiel was fumbling around with the button on Dean's pants, but finally got them undone as they reached the bathroom stall and locked it behind them.

Castiel dropped to his knees, taking Dean's pants and boxers down in the process, reavealing Dean's already hard dick. The blue eyed man looked up at Dean through his eyelashes as he first started out licking the tip. He continued licking it, which ended up driving Dean crazy. He whined, _actually whined,_ wanting to feel the warmth of Castiel's mouth around him. Cas gave in and slowly took the whole tip into his mouth and slowly moved his mouth down the shaft. Dean wasn't small, by any means, so when he felt the head hit the back of the other man's throat, he gasped. Castiel slowly pulled back, Dean bit the inside of his lips to keep quiet. Everything about this situation he found icredibly arousing. The soft touch of Castiel's lips, being in a public bathroom, at school of all places, it all was all turning him on, especially way Cas looked up at him, pupils dialated and full of lust.

Castiel picked up his pace, but still slowly drug his lips up and down Dean's cock. When he would get to the head, he swirled his tounge around it, which caused soft gasps to escape Dean's lips every time. He picked up his face, faster and faster, until he had a steady pace going. Dean's head fell to the side, leaning against the cool wall, his eyes were half shut, and he was trying not to moan. Every now and then a soft "fuck" would escape his lips.

Then, Castiel just stopped and pulled off with a pop. Dean blinked as he watched the other fumble around and then produce a little square. Opening it with his teeth, he pulled out a condom and slipped it on and down Dean's member. Standing up, Castiel made a show of unbottoning his pants and slipping them off, revealing he was just wearing his pants and no boxers. Pushing the Winchester down to sit on the toilet, Castiel straddled across Dean's lap and captured his lips. Even his kissing revealed a lustful intent towards the greeneyed man, which Dean gladly returned.

That's when the Winchester felt a hand on him as Castiel guided himself down on Dean slowly. The greeneyed man let out a muffled moan, thanks to Castiel keeping it covered by kissing him still. It was a tight, warm heat and he had never felt anything as amazing as it in his life. By the time Dean bottomed out in the other man, he was covered in beads of sweat. They leaned their heads against each other, panting, while Dean waited for Cas's go signal. Finally Cas rolled his hips slightly and Dean's hands went to them, helping him set a slow pace. Castiel bounced up and down on Dean's cock the two let out soft moans and pants before Dean could no longer take it. Grabbing the slightly shorter man's legs, he stood up and used the wall to help hold Cas up as he thrust his hips into him. Castiel had to bite Dean's shoulder to keep himself from making any loud sound. Dean's movements were become more and more eratic and faster, Castiel could feel himself close, _very_ close. At about that time Castiel came all over Dean and clamped down on him. Dean gasped and tried to thrust through his own orgasm, but the other man was so tight, it was almost impossible. The two just stood there a minute, breathing heavily. Dean finally sat down and Cas looked at him, a sheepish smile as he climbed off and grabbed some tissue to clean themselves with.

Five minutes later, they were both cleaned up and dressed, any evidence of their encounter was flushed down the toilet. Except for Dean's shirt, which he took off and put on Castiel's extra white tshirt that he had brought for gym.

"I...sorry," Castiel said, looking down. They were nearly complete strangers and Castiel just had sex with him...at school of all places!

"It's...I...wow," Dean laughed a bit and stepped forward, placing a gentle kiss on Cas's lips. He couldn't form any words to describe it at the moment. "C'mon, let's get outta here before someone comes."

The two stepped out of the stall and one by one they left the bathroom. Instead of going to class, the boys went and sat in Dean's Impala to wait for Sam to get out of school.


	8. Chapter 8: Day Dream To Worst Nightmare

Dean and Cas rested in the car for about an hour, listening to music and enjoying the silence between them, until Sam finally came out and climbed into the back of the Impala, a smile splayed acrossed his face. "Looks like someone had a good day," Dean said with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. He was glad that Sam's first day back was obviously l

"Yeah, look," he showed his brother his cast and all of the signatures on it, upon further inspection, he saw that there were serval phone numbers on there. Dean started to grin from ear to ear and Castiel chuckled.

"Look at you, tiger, you're gettin' all the chicks," the elder Winchester said, "Nothin' like bein' hurt to drag in the ladies."

Sam pursed his lips, "Actually, a few of these are from guys...some girls too," he admitted, a bit shyly.

Dean just smiled at him, "Sam...we needa have a talk," which earned a terrified look from Sam, like he thought he just made a huge mistake by telling his brother that. "Relax, I just need you to know that I don't care if you end up with a guy or a girl. I just care that you end up happy and healthy and doing whatever makes you happy, kid."

That earned a sigh of relief from Sam, "Thanks Dean, I really needed that...dad would've flipped if he heard that."

Something about that statement made Castiel smile from ear to ear. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact Dean was basically Sam's father and said he'd support him no matter what, or if it was something else. But, it was in that moment that Castiel decided that he was in love with Dean Winchester and who he was as a person.

Dean let out a snort, "Screw him, he ain't a real father anyways...but I do have some news..."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Is it good or bad?"

"Both," Dean said, "Well...you see...I'm kind of dating someone..." Castiel's heart sank deep into the pits of his stomach, but it also felt like it rose to his throat and he couldn't breath. They had just had sex and Dean was dating someone? What was he? Just some cheap whore for Dean?

"You? Dating someone? Get out of here," now it was Sam's turn to snort a laugh.

"Well, let me backtrack, that's if he says yes?," Dean looked at Castiel with a grin on his face. Cas felt his face getting red, partially from embarassment and partially because he felt foolish for thinking Dean cheated on someone with him. All he could do was nod as he turned to hide his face from the two Winchester brothers. This earned a chuckle from both of them as they high fived each other.

That night, Dean fell asleep quickly and slept more peacfully than he had in months. But that all changed once he began dreaming.

 _It was a calm and relaxing field, the wild grass came up to Dean's waist as he looked down. He was dressed in a white tshirt and pants, even his shoes were white. The sun beamed down on him, full of warmth and familiarity. He saw Castiel in a field, he was also dressed in all white and he was smiling. There was something off about him, though, he seemed...older. Dean started walking towards him, but Castiel got further and further away the more Dean walked. Suddenly, dark clouds started rolling in until the sky was pitch black and it began raining. Dean was standing on the side of the road, dressed in jeans and a tshirt with a plaid shirt and military style jacket on over top of it. There was a car wrecked in front of him, only he knew that car. It was his dad's Porche, he recognized the 'Wnchstr' license plate. He took off running for the car that was wrecked into a pole, his dad was laying slumped over an air bag, all bloody and broken looking. Not moving. Not breathing. "Dad? Dad?! Dad!" His dad wasn't waking up, that's when he noticed there was a bullet hole in the windshield and through his dad's head._

That's when Dean woke up from his slumber, beads of sweat ran down his face as he sat up. It was still dark outside and he was still at home, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down until he was breathing normal again. For the rest of the night, the eldest Winchester laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.


End file.
